Shiba-no-Kami
Shiba era filho de Amaterasu e do Lorde Lua e foi um dos Kami que caíram dos Paraísos Celestiais no reino mortal, ao lado de seus irmãos. Legend of the Five Rings - Roleplaying, p. 4 Ele era o gêmeo de Bayushi. Emerald Empire: The Essential Guide to Rokugan, p. 9 Paraíso Desde o início dos tempos, o Lorde da Lua persegue a Dama do Sol acima do mundo. Um dia, ele a capturou e a luz dela se esvaneceu, lançando uma cortina de escuridão sobre a era das Cinco Raças. Após inúmeras estações, a Dama do Sol de a luz à Legend of the Five Rings - Roleplaying, p. 4 dez filhos: Hida, Doji, Togashi, Akodo, Shiba, Bayushi, Shinjo, Fu Leng, Hantei, e Ryoshun, os Kami. Legend of the Five Rings - Roleplaying, p. 9 Queda dos Kami Amaterasu treinou Hantei em artes marciais. Quando Hantei e o Lorde da Lua finalmente lutaram, ele abriu a barriga de seus pais e os seus irmãos saíram dela. Eles caíram do céu na Monte Seppun, exceto por um. O Lorde da Lua no último instante agarrou Fu Leng. Hantei brandiu sua espada uma vez mais e arrancou o braço do pai. Fu Leng tentou segurar Hantei enquanto os dois caíam, mas ele acabou atravessando a terra e indo parar no próprio Jigoku, onde foi perdido. O nome de Ryoshun foi esquecido em meio à história Fundando Rokugan A Criação da Humanidade Conforme o sangue de Onnotangu caía do Paraíso, ele caiu nas poças de lágrimas de Amaterasu. De cada poça, dois humanos surgiram, um homem e uma mulher, pois a humanidade foi criado da mistura das lágrimas da Dama do Sol e do sangue do Lorde da Lua. Torneio dos Kami Não mais imortais, os Kamis compartilharam o Ningen-dô com os humanos. Eles resolveram ensinar e guiar esses humanos, e fizeram um grande torneio para ver qual deles iria liderar essa nova terra que chamaram de Rokugan. Shiba conseguiu ver através dos engôdos de seu irmão, mas perdeu perante a graça de Lady Doji. Legend of the Five Rings: Roleplaying Game (Beta), p. 140 Hantei foi o vencedor e após a sua coração ele passou a ser o Imperador, incumbindo cada um de seus irmãos com uma tarefa diferente. Clã Fênix Shiba iria cuidar dos espíritos da terra e da alma do Império.. Ele era considerado o mais sábio e humilde dos Kami. Enquanto seus irmãos buscavam criar um legado e civilizar as terras, Shiba buscou conhecimento e harmonia. The Great Clans (Learn to Play Rulebook) Família Shiba se apaixonou por Tsumaru, uma princesa ningyo. O casamento deles uniu o reino submerso dos Ningyo com a família Shiba. No dia do casamento, Tsumaru forjou a espada Ofushikai e a deu de presente para Shiba. The Sword and the Spirits, by Robert Denton III Guerra Contra Fu Leng Pouco tempo depois dos Kami começarem a dar ordem ao mundo, formarem os clãs e encontrarem seus seguidores, Fu Leng emergiu de seu lar subterrâneo. Ele controntou Hantei por não ter sido convidado ao Torneio dos Kami, e desafiou Hantei pelo direito de governar Rokugan. Togashi foi selecionado como o Campeão do Imperador, que por sua vez escolheu todas as vidas de Rokugan como a sua arma. Legend of the Five Rings - Roleplaying, pp. 4-5 O Império fundado por Hantei foi atacado por um das Terras Sombrias, liderado pelo Kami Caído Fu Leng Dark Hands of Heaven (FFG News) Shiba e o Pequeno Mestre, Shinsei convenceram o sacerdote Isawa e sua tribo a se juntarem ao combate contra as Terras Sombrias. Apesar de Isawa ver a sabedoria no pedido deles, ele não iria render sua tribo ao comando de um Kami. Quando ele se recusou, Shiba dobrou o seu joelho, jurando lealdade e prometendo que se a tribo dele se unisse ao Império, a Linhagem de Shiba iria servir os Isawa para sempre. Com tal gesto de humildade, Shiba fundou o Clã Fênix e estabeleceu suas tradições como guerreiros e sacerdotes. O juramento de Shiba ficou conhecido como A Promessa. Repentance Does Not Come First, by Robert Denton III Tao de Shinsei Um dia, um homem vestido de monge foi até o acampamento de Hantei. Ele disse que seu nome era Shinsei e que ele sabia como o Imperador podia derrotar os exércitos de Fu Leng. Hantei não deu atenção de início, mas após Shinsei derrotar, desarmado, os guardas enviados para removê-lo, o Imperador ficou curioso. Os dois conversaram por uma noite inteira, e Shiba diligentemente copiou tudo o que era dito. Esses ensinamentos registrados em sua totalidade ficaram conhecidos como o Tao de Shinsei. Emerald Empire: The Essential Guide to Rokugan, p. 11 Morte Após o Dia do Trovão, o dia em que os Sete Trovões conquistaram sua vitória contra Fu Leng, Shiba foi até as Terras Sombrias e se colocou sozinho diante entre uma vasta horda de criaturas nefastas e os últimos trovões. Sacando Ofushikai, Shiba jurou que as vidas dos guerreiros estavam sob sua proteção e abriu caminho através da hoste do Primeiro Oni. As lendas dizem que as lâminas deles se cruzaram por cem dias, arrasando montanhas ao redor deles e criando grandes abismos no chão. No fim, um matou ao outro, e Shiba caiu, mas seu juramento não foi quebrado, e como resultado de sua proeza e sacrifício, a Trovão Shosuro e o profeta Shinsei sobreviveram. Legend of the Five Rings - Roleplaying, p. 177 Alma de Shiba A Alma de Shiba guiou o Clã Fênix por séculos após a morte de Shiba. Represent Your Clan Categoria:Kami Categoria:Líderes do Clã Fênix Categoria:Membros do Clã Fênix